


You Don't Know Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nikolas and Carly’s life after they get married.





	You Don't Know Me

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: You Don’t Know Me  
Characters: Nikolas and Carly  
Pairing: Nikolas/Carly  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Mild Language.  
Summary: Nikolas and Carly’s life after they get married.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to the readers. Written for the Write my couple challenge on If Only in My Fantasies.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 706

*You Don’t Know Me*

Many people thought she was evil because of the schemes she’s pulled, but he knew better.

He knew that she had a hard time trusting people, but especially men because of how she had been treated in the past.

Nikolas wanted the best for Carly and he knew that he could be the best for her. He wanted her to love him and part of him wondered if she ever would.

No, they had never gone on a date, but they had jumped straight into marriage. There was so much about Carly that Nikolas already knew, but he wanted to know more.

He knew that she was loyal to her family and closest friends. He also knew that she loved to scheme and create all sorts of chaos.

Nikolas knew that Carly wanted children and he wanted to have children with her. He wanted their marriage to be real.

As he looked out across the view from Wyndemere, he sighed softly. They would probably never have a real marriage. Nikolas found himself falling in love with Carly.

He wished that they could have a real relationship, not one just for show for family and everyone in town.

After a moment Nikolas smiled as he remembered telling Alexis and Sam that he and Carly had gotten married.

Both women had asked him if he knew what he was doing and he told them he did. Now though, Nikolas wondered if that was true.

As he stood there staring out over the land he owned, Nikolas decided that he was going to tell Carly how he felt.

They had been married for six months and it was past time that he told Carly he loved her.

<><><><><><><><>

She had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when she returned, noticed that Nikolas was awake. Deciding to see what had him awake so early, Carly walked over to where her husband was standing.

“It’s a beautiful morning, even though the sun’s barely up yet.” She said softly and then smiled when Nikolas turned around to face her.

“Good morning.” Nikolas said as he tried to stifle a yawn with his hand.

Carly laughed and pulled her husband’s hand away from his mouth. “You don’t need to act so prim and proper around me, Nikolas. We’re married, so you can put away your Prince act.”

When Nikolas looked offended at her words, Carly walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist and said in his ear, “Don’t be mad. Today sparks the beginning of something new.”

Nikolas removed Carly’s arms from his waist and he turned around to face her.

“What does that mean? Does it mean that today’s going to be a good day for pretending?”

Carly stared at Nikolas for a moment and then she said, “No. It means that today you and I are going to get to know each other like a real married couple does.”

Nikolas paused and then asked, “We’re going to…?” Carly shook her head and then she explained.

“No. We’re not going to sleep together, not yet. You and I are going to tell each other things about ourselves that no one else knows.”

When Nikolas was about to reply Carly cut him off because she had known what he was going to say.

“I know what you were going to say and it’s wrong. You don’t know me, Nikolas. You know a few things about me, but you need to know the important things. I want us to have a real chance at this marriage.”

Nikolas thought about what Carly was saying and then he nodded.

“You’re right; we should get to know each other better, especially if we want this marriage to work out.”

Carly nodded and a few moments later the two of them took a seat on the deck chairs.

They started talking about their families. Carly talked about her mother, her uncle, Lulu and Lucky and Nikolas started talking about Alexis, Sam and Kristina.

They spent the rest of the morning and the night sharing their previous lives with each other.

It wouldn’t be long before they were comfortable enough with this new knowledge to think about starting their family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy, my friend and beta, and to the readers. Written for the Write my couple challenge on If Only in My Fantasies.


End file.
